narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yamagakure
Yamagakure (山隠れの里, Yamagakure no Sato; Literally meaning "Village Hidden Among The Mountains"; also known as "Village Hidden in the Mountains" or "Hidden Mountain Village"), is the hidden village of the Land of Mountains. As a member of the Great Shinobi Countries, it has a Kage as its leader, known as the Yamakage. There has been four official Yamakage; the founder of the village, Ryun Uchiha, and his successor, Hotaru Mazuka being the most well known. Contrary to the traditional garb of the shinobi, shinobi from this village commonly wear white trench coats, military-style slacks, and black, knee-length, boots. Jōnin in particular can be seen wearing white overcoats with the village's insignia printed on the back. History Founding In the days prior to, during, and after the , the Land of Mountains was left in a period of unrest. Shinobi clans, as they had done in the Shinobi Countries prior to the founding of , fought and warred for dominance over the others. The land's hired the more powerful clans to exterminate the smaller ones, hoping to force the shinobi into submission, but even those clans fought against each other. Sometime following the Third Shinobi World War, Ryun returned to Goddessdrop Mountain in the land, where his master's academy was left vacated. Over the years, Ryun gathered a significant following and gained the support of the daimyō — creating a fledgling Yamagakure around his master's old academy in the hopes of uniting the Land of Mountains under a single hidden village, as had been done in other nations. Ryun then declared war on the clans that refused to join him, aiming to beat them into submission or eradicate them entirely to prevent them from being a threat to the growing village and nation. Though a brutal military leader, Ryun gained many of the clans' respect by personally fighting on the front lines along with his supporters, earning him the support of clans who remained on the fence. Chikagakure, a resistance point for the remaining clans, lead by the Mochizuki Clan. Ryun's victory, much of which was single-handed, is what earned him the vote of becoming the village's first . While only a local title at first, it eventually gained world notice. Shinobi—Samurai Civil War Peace Requiem Falsely believing he could initiate peace, Seireitou initiated war with the entire world, bringing most of the nations under his command by holding their Daimyō hostage. During the course of two months, Seireitou went about unifying the world. In the background, however, he prepared his son, Suzaku Hyūga for the role he would play in the plan. With the world's hatred on Seireitou, due to his usurpation of power, he held a celebration to mark the occasion of his ascension to world ruler, and had Suzaku attack him with the hopes of killing him; thus bringing the world into an era of peace and ending all war. Suzaku, however, botched the assassination attempt, causing Seireitou to survive. Order within Seireitou's new "empire" soon deteriorated, the countries regained their individuality and war broke out, thus marking the plan a failure. Treaty of Higurashi The treaty of Higurashi took place two years after Seireitou Hyūga's botched Peace Requiem plan. The Kage from each nation formally agreed to accept the Land of Mountains as having equal status as their nations; allowing the Land's village, Yamagakure, to become an official part of the villages that make up the newly dubbed Great Shinobi Countries, as well as allowing their leader to have the official title of Kage (though the villagers used the title long before this anyways). This, however, did not come without terms. Yamagakure was supposed to be a neutral nation, meaning that its past alliances with other nations were dissolved in favor of making it and the Land of Mountains a "safe zone" for shinobi of all nations. Fear arose from the Yamakage, then Ryun Uchiha, that the nations would use their to intimidate Yamagakure to doing their bidding, despite the "no-alliance" rule. As a solution to this, the Kage determined that the remaining tailed beasts - Gyūki, the Eight-Tails, and Kurama, the Nine-Tails - would be handed over to Yamagakure to be sealed within new jinchūriki there. The treaty also recognized the Uchiha Clan as a Yamagakure clan now, as its new leader, Ryun, who had restored the clan, was the leader of Yamagakure. Golden Era Under Ryun's rule, the village prospered and more clans eventually joined. This time in the village's history is generally referred to as its . The village eventually produced three additional Yamakage, two of which were direct descendants of Ryun. Abura Uchiha, Ryun's granddaughter, and her brother Rūku Uchiha, became the foundations of the village's Abura Clan, which soon absorbed the revived Uchiha Clan and continued the Uchiha's lineage. The Golden Era of Yamagakure lasted upwards of twenty to thirty years following the Third Shinobi World War, before abruptly coming to a halt during a great cataclysm that struck the entire planet. Fourth Shinobi World War Destruction Two years after the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War, initiated the genocide of the human race by dropping the down upon the earth. During the attack, most of the world's populous was wiped out. Similarly, Yamagakure was entirely destroyed in the ensuing meteor shower along with most of the other human settlements. Few survived the village's destruction. The Abura Clan was the only clan to escape the village's destruction entirely, becoming one of the few family units to survive the eradication of human civilization. Among the few relics to survive the village's destruction was the Higurashi Shrine — left behind by Ryun Uchiha himself. The Abura Clan would go on to establish their compound within the ruins of the village, particularly over the shrine itself. Post-Apocalypse Landmarks * Goddessdrop Mountain * Higurashi Shrine * Yamagakure Academy * Temple of the Mountain Clans Abura Clan The Abura Clan (油一族, Abura Ichizoku) is a clan of highly militarized shinobi originating from Yamagakure. During the golden age of the village, the Abura were revered as its strongest clan and became the head of its noble families. The clan produced renown shinobi and gave birth to a new and extremely powerful dōjutsu: the Teiōgan. Amejōten Clan The is an old ruling family in the Land of Mountains. They later become one of the noble clans in Yamagakure. The clan leader is always a male, and serves as one of the elders of the village; an adviser to the Yamakage. Kirigakure Clan The is one of the more powerful clans in Yamagakure. The clan is famous for their Metal Release kekkei tōta, which allows them to produce metal from their body, or some other platform, and use it as a weapon or defense. The clan is known for their silver hair as well. Kumogani Clan The is a clan of bug users, specifically spiders, living in Yamagakure. They possess a noted animosity towards Konohagakure's Aburame Clan, while showing friendliness towards the Kamizuru Clan in Iwagakure. Mazuka Clan The is one of the original clans in the Land of Mountains, noted for their excellent use of the Storm Release kekkei genkai. They were once revered as the most powerful clan in the country, but lost that title to the Kirigakure Clan shortly after the Land of Mountains Civil War. Mochizuki Clan The is a shinobi clan that originated in the Land of Mountains. The clan was once one of the most feared clans in the region, until it opposed Ryun Uchiha's unification of the land in Yamagakure, spurring the Land of Mountains Civil War. The clan is now nearly extinct. Shihōin Clan The was once a prestigious clan, native to Yamagakure. Nearly nineteen years ago, they were wiped out by the Yama Clan, leaving only Fujoshi Shihōin alive, as the last known member of the clan. Tsurugi Clan The is a break off of the Yama Clan, and one of the noble clans of Yamagakure. Like the Yama Clan, it was a clan that originated in the Land of Mountains. They are very powerful Earth Release users, which in legend, have been known to be the ones who shaped the very mountains of the Land of Mountains, very long ago. They also use the Hachiman kekkei genkai. Uchiha Clan The was one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure prior to its destruction. It was once almost extinct after the events of the clan massacre, however, Ryun Uchiha has restored the clan by gathering its scattered members, and made it one of the most powerful clans in Yamagakure. Yagyū Clan The is another prestigious clan in Yamagakure. The clan is renowned for their use of the Explosion Release kekkei genkai, as well as their exceedingly powerful kunoichi. As such, their clan leader is always a kunoichi, and also serves as one of the village elders. Yorozuya Clan The is one of the original shinobi clans within the Land of Mountains. The clan originated in Edo but migrated to Yamagakure. Nagato Yorozuya, the hero of the village, comes from this clan. Organizations Yamagakure Militia The is the military structure of Yamagakure. It consists of all of the shinobi within the village ranked from genin to jōnin. Within the militia are three branches of military structure; the Summoning Corps, the Yamagakure Medical Corps, and the ANBU. While not all of the shinobi within the village necessarily are part of those three organizations, they account for the bulk of Yamagakure's military machine, with the remaining soldiers belonging to the militia in general. The militia is lead by the Yamakage. Yamagakure Ninja Monks The of Yamagakure, are a group of shinobi serving as priests and monks at the local Temple. They practice a unique variation of ninjutsu and taijutsu only known to the monks at the temple, making them exceedingly dangerous. Saizō Kirigakure, the strongest member of the Kirigakure Clan, once trained under them. See also * Land of Mountains Category:Custom Villages